


My names been through a lot, I can take it

by DormantAshes



Series: It’s all fair in love and war (therefore we all should suffer) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dream SMP War, Gen, I don’t know what to tag, Jealousy, Leading, Loneliness, My boy is alone and STRUGGLING, minecraft world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DormantAshes/pseuds/DormantAshes
Summary: There are some moments, some short, bitter moments, where Will regrets everything.Starting this revolution, this march for independence is good, he knows that. He wants to be free from the green bastard.He wants his family to be free.But there are some moments where the weight of it all pushes him to the broken ground, small sharp rocks digging into his skin through his L'manburg suit, reminding him what the cost of freedom is.========Set during the war for L’manburg.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (implied)
Series: It’s all fair in love and war (therefore we all should suffer) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943179
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	My names been through a lot, I can take it

There are some moments, some short, bitter moments, where Will regrets everything.

Starting this revolution, this march for independence is good, he knows that. He wants to be free from the green bastard.

He wants his family to be free.

But there are some moments where the weight of it all pushes him to the broken ground, small sharp rocks digging into his skin through his L'manburg suit, reminding him what the cost of freedom is.

There are nights like tonight, where his feelings are too heavy to ignore. Where he leaves the camp. Quietly slinks away from the lowly campfire light and he crumbles to the floor by the wall. 

Its not properly built yet, they don't have enough materials. They don't have enough of anything.

Food.

Weapons.

Shelter.

Allies.

People.

Fuck. Wilbur needs people. No, scratch that, not people, Wilbur needs someone. The hole in his chest aches in a reminder on how fucking lonely he is.

Everyone here is looking up to him, he's suppose to have the plans, he's suppose to know what to do, he's suppose to protect them, he's suppose to lead them.

The truth is, Will doesn't know what the fuck he's doing.

He didn't think things would become this hard, this wanning. Didn't realise the severity of Dream's god complex. 

Fucking Dream.

Wilbur looks over the wall into the night forest. Somewhere, he reminds himself bitterly, is the root of all his pain, probably sleeping comfortably in his own bed, sleeping next his partner. No aches in his joints, no hunger gnawing at him. Nothing.

He runs his fingers over the jagged stone of the castle wall. Feels the bumps and grooves press into his skin. Its cold. Hard. Solid. 

This was his company.

His confedant. 

He lets out a sigh into the brisk air.

He wonders what would happen when he cracks. When finally the pressure breaks him to the ground. Would Tommy still look at him with that childlike sparkle in his eyes? Would he still be idolised? Respected?

Would they turn their back?

He's 24 and too fucking old. Too fucking alone.

"Hey." Willbur turns quickly, sword in hand. Eret is unfazed.

"Hey..." they fall into silence. They both know why Will is awake, why Eret is awake. 

He could, realistically, confine in Eret. Eret would understand him, understand his problems, his longing. But instead he keeps his mouth shut.

He is a leader first. A friend second.

"You need to go sleep, they won't wait for us tomorrow."

"You should sleep too,"

"I'm keeping watch." He lies, they both can tell. A moment streches between them and Eret looks like he wants to say something but doesn't. Instead he turns and moves away.

Wilbur hopes he's quiet, if Eret wakes Tommy then he'll have to go back.

Will doesn't have the energy for Tommy right now.

He just wants this night to himself. Bask in the silence, pull himself together.

But there's guilt in his heart because when he closes his eyes he always pretends that there was never a war. That he was never a leader.

That he isn't alone.

The guilt beats louder than his heart. Because when he closes his eyes, Wilbur, for a short moment, is happy.


End file.
